17/22
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 22-لاَّ تَجْعَل مَعَ اللّهِ إِلَهًا آخَرَ فَتَقْعُدَ مَذْمُومًا مَّخْذُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 22-Lâ tec’al meallâhi ilâhen âhare fe tak’ude mezmûmen mahzûlâ(mahzûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. lâ tec'al : kılma, yapma, edinme * 2. meallâhi (mea allâhi) : Allah ile beraber * 3. ilâhen : bir ilâh * 4. âhare : başka, diğer * 5. fe : o zaman, o taktirde * 6. tak'ude : oturursun, kalırsın * 7. mezmûmen : kınanmış, zemmedilmiş olarak * 8. mahzûlen : hor görülmüş olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 22-Allah'la berâber başka bir mabut tanıma, sonra kınanmış bir halde ve tek başına, yardımdan mahrûm olarak oturup kalırsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 22-Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme, yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. Ahmet Varol Meali * 22-Allah'la birlikte başka bir ilah edinme. Yoksa kınanmış ve yalnız, yardımcısız bırakılmış halde oturursun. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 22-Allah'la beraber başka bir tanrı edinme, yoksa yerilmiş ve tek başına kalmış olursun. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 22-Allah ile birlikte başka bir tanrı edinme, yoksa kınanmış ve yalnızlığa itilmiş olarak kalırsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 22-Allah ile birlikte bir ilâh daha tanıma! Sonra kınanmış ve kendi başına terkedilmiş olarak kalırsın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 22-ALLAH ile birlikte başka tanrı edinme, yoksa kınanmış ve yalnız bırakılmış olarak oturup kalırsın. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 22-Allah ile birlikte başka bir ilah edinme ki, kınanmış, yalnız başına bırakılmış kalmayasın! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 22-Allahın ma'ıyyetinde diğer bir ilâh yapma ki mezmum, mahzul kalmıyasın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 22-Allah ile beraber başka ilâh ittihaz etme. Sonra kınanmış ve rüsvay olmuş bir halde kalırsın. Muhammed Esed * 22-(Ey İnsanoğlu,) Allah'la beraber bir başka tanrı edinme ki kendini kınanmış ve bir başına bırakılmış olarak bulmayasın: Suat Yıldırım * 22-Sakın Allah ile beraber başka tanrı edinme! Yoksa yerilmiş, bir kenara itilmiş vaziyette kalırsın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 22-Allâh ile beraber başka bir tanrı edinme, sonra kınanmış ve yalnız başına bırakılmış olarak oturup kalırsın! Şaban Piriş Meali * 22-Allah ile birlikte bir başka ilah edinme! Yoksa, kınanmış ve terkedilmiş olursun. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 22-Allah ile beraber başka bir tanrı edinme; sonra kınanmış ve terk edilmiş halde kalırsın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 22-Allah'ın yanına başka bir ilah koyma ki, yapayalnız ve horlanmış olarak oturup kalmayasın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 22-Take not with Allah another object of worship;(2202) or thou (O man!) wilt sit in disgrace and destitution.(2203) M. Pickthall (English) * 22- Set not up with Allah any other god (O man) lest thou sit down reproved, forsaken. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 22-Ey insan! Allah ile beraber başka bir ilâh uydurma! Sonra kınanmış ve yalnız başına bırakılmış olarak oturup kalırsın. Allah katında kınanmış olur, kendini kurtaracak hiçbir yardımcı bulamazsın. Çünkü Allah'a ortak koşmak, çok büyük zulüm, en büyük haksızlıktır. Zalim ise her zaman kınanmış ve netice itibariyle yardımdan mahrum kalmıştır. Halbuki her çalışma ve çaba harcama kuvvete dayanır. En büyük kuvvet ise haktır. Hakkın başı da Allah'ın birliğine inanmaktır. "Allah'ın güç ve kuvvetinden başka hiçbir güç ve kuvvet yoktur" Ahirete uygun çaba için ilk şart iman olduğundan dolayı, ilk önce imanın birinci rüknü olan tevhidden başlamakla, çalışma ve amelde hareket kanunu, edinilmesi gereken ahlâk ve faydalı amellerin esaslarını tesbit eden ve nihayet yine tevhid işini pekiştirerek Allah'a ortak koşmayı kınayacak olan aşağıdaki emirler ve yasaklar, dikkat ediniz ne güzel hikmetlerdir: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *17- Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. 18- Kim çarçabuk olanı (geçici dünya arzularını) isterse,(19) orada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimizi çabuklaştırırız, sonra da ona cehennemi (yurt) kılarız; ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gider.(20) 19- Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır.(21) 20- Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'artırarak veririz'. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir.(22) 21- Onlardan bir kısmını bir kısmına nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür.(23) 22- Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme,(24) yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. AÇIKLAMA 19. Arapça ""kelimesi sözlükte "hemen sahip olunabilen şey" anlamına gelir; fakat Kur'an bu kelimeyi sadece dünyevi hayatta yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahip olan "bu dünya" için kullanır. Bunun karşıt anlamlısı olan "ahiret" ise ölümden sonraki öte dünyada yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahiptir. 20. Ahirete inanmayan kimse cehennemi hak eder, çünkü sadece bu dünyanın geçici fayda ve çıkarları için çalışır ve onun çabaları sadece maddi nesnelerle sınırlıdır. Bu nedenle böyle bir kimse sadece bu dünyaya tapar ve yanlış bir tutum içinde yaşar. Çünkü onda kişisel sorumluluk duygusu ve Allah'a hesap verme inancı yoktur. Bu yüzden en sonunda cehennem azabını hak eder. 21. "Öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir." Ahirette kurtuluşa ermek için harcanan tüm çabaların karşılığı verilir. 22. Allah bu dünya nimetlerini hem bu dünyayı isteyenlere, hem de ahiret için çalışanlara verir. Fakat bu sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur, başkalarının değil. Ne bu dünyayı isteyenler, ahiret için çalışanları bu nimetlerden mahrum bırakabilir, ne de ahiret için çalışanların dünyayı isteyenlerden bu nimetleri almaya güçleri vardır. 23. Bu, ahiret için çalışanların, bu dünyada da, dünya hayatını isteyenlerden daha üstün bir seviyede olduklarını göstermektedir. Fakat bu üstünlük, dünyevi şeyler (iyi yemek, iyi giyecek, saray gibi evler, taşıtlar.... vs.) gibi zenginlik göstergesi şeyler bakımından daha iyi bir derecede olmak demek değildir. Onlar, zalimlerin ve zenginlerin sahip olmadığı gerçek şeref, sevgi ve iyi niyeti yaşarlar. Çünkü ahiret için çalışanlar bu dünyada ne kazanırlarsa şerefli ve doğru bir şekilde kazanırlar, oysa sadece dünya için çalışanlar haksız yollardan servet biriktirirler. Sonra ahiret için çalışanlar kazandıklarını doğru ve iyi yollara harcarlar, başkalarına karşı yükümlü oldukları görevleri yerine getirirler. Onlar paralarını Allah yolunda, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için fakir ve muhtaçlara harcarlar. Bunların aksine dünyaya tapanlar, servetlerini lüks tüketime, günah amellerine, fesada ve diğer kötülükleri yaymaya harcarlar. Bu, ilk bahsettiklerimizi Allah'a ibadetin ve her yönden temiz ve saf olmanın timsalleri haline getirir ve onları dünyaya tapanlardan o denli açık bir şekilde ayırır ki diğerlerinden daha yüksek seviyede oldukları hemen anlaşılır. Bunlar açıkça gösterir ki, ahiret için çalışanların dereceleri öte dünyada daha yüksek olacaktır ve onlar dünyaya tapanlardan çok daha üstün bir konumda olacaklardır. 24. Bu cümle şöyle de ifade edilebilir: "Allah'ın yanısıra başka bir tanrı icat etme." veya "Bir başkasını Allah'ın yanısıra tanrı edinme." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *22. (EY İNSANOĞLU,) Allah'la beraber bir başka tanrı edinme ki kendini kınanmış ve bir başına bırakılmış olarak bulmayasın: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *22. Allah ile beraber başka ilâh edinme. Sonra kınanmış ve rezil olmuş bir halde kalırsın. 22. Bu mübarek âyetler, İmanın alâmetlerini göstererek insanlığı Allah'ın birliğine ve yalnız o yüce varlığa ibadete davet ve aksine hareketin korkunçluğuna işaret ediyor. Anne-baba hakkında da ne kadar riayet ve dua edileceğini gösteriyor, Alemlerin Rabbi'nin ilminin genişliğini beyan ile insanlığı salih amellere teşvik buyuruyor. Şöyle ki: Ey mükellef olan herhangi bir insani. (Allah ile beraber başka ilâh edinme) ondan başka ilahlık, mabudluk, yaratıcılık sıfatlarına sahip bir zat yoktur, şayet ondan başka ilâh, mabut edinirsen (sonra) dünyada da, ahirette de (kınanmış) müminlerin, meleklerin kınamasını, azarlanmasını hak etmiş (ve) Allah'ın yanında (rezil olmuş) yanlızlığa terkedilmiş (bir halde kalırsın) çünki şirk ve küfr, en kötü bir inanç eseridir, sahibi her yönüyle hakarete, cezaya lâyıktır. İman ise sahibi hakkında övgüye, zafere, kurtuluş ve saadete vesiledir.